comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-03 - Tender Moment in the Park
Tim Drake is at the park, but this time isn't waiting for anyone specifically. Today he's just here to be here, and found something to do -- the rock climbing wall. He picks the most advanced wall he can and gets set up in the harness required of everyone to wear. He begins to slowly work his way up the wall, alot slower than he could on his own, forcing himself to think it through and enjoy the act rather than the results of it. Kara Zor-El is in Gotham after a semi-depressing trip to Dr. Mid-Nite to determine some stuff about the young man she and Tim discovered in Metropolis a few days ago. When she was flying in, she started looking arounnd Gotham from above for Tim, since he wasnt in San Francisco. When she sees him at the park, she decides to land in a part of the park where there arent any people, and puts on her glasses. She also does her hair in the cute ponytail, deciding to be here as Kara Kent - not Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl. She steps out and jogs at a brisk, but human, pace over to the rock wall. She looks up to see where Tim is on it. Tim Drake is about three quarters up the advanced expert climbing wall. The harness in place only to protect him should he fall, he makes his way up with his climbing skill and hauls himself up with inertia and upper body strength. Kara Zor-El tilts her head. Then starts up the wall without the harness despite the protest of the worker for the rock-climb wall. She doesn't bother flying up, since she's in her secret identity and all.... but doesnt exactly 'get' that climbing up as quickly as she can is a bit odd. Sometimes she doesn't even use any of the grips embedded in the wall - just relying on palm strength. She quickly makes the difference between herself and Tim, stopping next to him. "Hi are you busy?" she asks casually. Tim Drake is almost to the top when he first thinks he smells..then hears Kara. He pulls himself to the level before the top and holds there, hanging on with only his upper body and arms to keep him fixed there. He can hold it a while as he hadn't really been challenged, and looks over "Only just a little" he says, slight strain in his voice, "what's going on?" Kara Zor-El sighs a bit, staying there against the wall, "Been a depressing day. Talk to you about it in private? It's about that Cody person." Tim Drake nods, "Yeah, we can do that Kara." he looks up, "Just a second." and he takes the last little bit with expert quickness. He makes his way to the top and the worker there unhooks his harness, and just gives Kara a *look* when she ascends. Kara Zor-El climbs up the rest of the way easily and just stands there. "What?" she says to the worker confused, then looks at Robin and shrugs. Tim Drake heads to the stairs, giving the guy an apologetic look as he motions for Kara to follow. "So..what's going on?" he asks, making his way down the three story structure quickly.. Kara Zor-El puts the tips of her hands in her pockets a bit while she walks with him. "Well... seems Cody's a metahuman and his power is to be able to copy other people's powers temporarily. Sorta like the Parasite, but he doesn't drain. Just.... well sorta mimics them. I could tell, Batman's concerned about finding some sort of way to counter it." She talks only once there are no others within earshot. Tim Drake ponders this, "Counter it? like shut it off? Shouldn't the guy be able to learn to control it?" Kara Zor-El shrugs. "Yeah. that's important too, but you know Batman. He doesn't think people are inherently good and can't be trusted to do the right thing. I'm thinking there should be a 2 prong approach. Help him learn to control his power while figuring a way to counter it .... just in case he winds up like the Parasite or someone like that" She hangs her head a bit. "I feel bad for Cody. He looks so lost and confused. I can definitely relate." Tim Drake nods, "I feel bad for him too. It's not like he chose to be like this..he just is.." he thinks about it, "I wonder if now that he knows he can do this, if he can consciously choose to mimic someone's powers or not through force of will?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Seems it's through contact. But not skin-to-skin. I'm thinking it's more like an energy field aura sort of deal, because it works even through clothes." Tim Drake hmmms. "I've never heard of anything like this before..this isn't even like parasite at all." Kara Zor-El looks at Tim. "It's similar. It just doesn't drain the life from the original." Tim Drake nods, "But it does give him their powers for a short time." he ponders, "But not skills. It's not like he can touch Batman and do what he does, right?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Don't think so. He didnt suddenly know Kryptonian, or suddenly become an expert in ... " She pauses, not finishing the sentence. "You do know that I was trained by Amazons, Batman, and know first level Klukor, right?" What the hell's 'Klukor'? Tim Drake blinks, "Umm..no. I didn't." he says, a little surprised. Kara Zor-El nods. "Well.... he didnt seem to be able to fight suddenly" How much -was- she holding back during that spar? She didnt seem to be using any special moves. "I think it's just powers he mimics." Kara Zor-El pauses. "and weaknesses." Tim Drake hmms. "I'm betting Batman found this out by exposing him to Kryptonite after he got your powers?" Kara Zor-El pauses for a while at that point, then finally says, "Apparently Batman has an entire prison setup for Kryptonians" She looks down at her feet. "I had to put him in it until his powers went away. Batman's set him up in some apartment now" Tim Drake nods, "I knew that part, but I didn't know he had a prison set up for Kryptonians, Kara." he sounds apologetic. "I'm sorry." Kara Zor-El sighs and then shrugs. "I guess I understand. Especially considering that I've been out of control twice and one of those times, the entire Justice League couldnt stop me. He wants precautions in place. It got me thinking that maybe he's right. About Cody. At least a little. I mean... not about people being inherently bad. Just about having an idea for countermeasures. Just in case of the worst happening." Kara looks at Tim. "Am I really bad for thinking something like that?" Tim Drake shakes his head. "I wasn't apologizing because it was there, but that you found out. I understand that it needs to be there and why." Kara Zor-El looks confused. "You're.... sorry I found out?" Tim Drake nods, "I mean I know how I'd feel if I found out there was a prison set aside just for my kind in case things went bad again." he says, he shrugs. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. I don't always know what the right words are." Kara Zor-El looks at Tim. "Oh... okay..... I guess." she looks down again. She changes subjects to try to get rid of the awkwardness. And replace it with an entirely different awkwardness. "How's your girlfriend? Spoiler? Batman said she's out of the hospital or something, and you two are back together?" Tim Drake sighs at the question, "Well, she's out of the coma. Now that she's out, I don't know what's going to happen." he says, "I know I'm confused." he admits that much. Kara Zor-El walks with him. "About us? Look... I understand, really. When you said you were attracted to me, you didnt know if she would ever come out of her coma. Now she did and you're worried I'll be hurt." She shrugs a little. "I am hurt, but I understand. You love her." It seems more like Kara's just saying the words though - it's very apparent that she's upset about this. She doesn't -seem- as nonchalant about it as she's trying to act. She's no batman when it comes to hiding ones own emotions. Tim Drake hmms. "I don't know if I do, or if I felt guilty because she was in the coma. I *am* attracted to you Kara...alot. Like you don't know how much I like you..and I don't know what to do about that." Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "It's not like you were the cause of the coma, right?" She peers. "You weren't, right?" Tim Drake shakes his head, "No, I wasn't." he says flatly, "But that didn't make me feel any less responsible." Kara asks, "Want to talk about it?" Tim Drake ponders this, "About Spoiler being in a coma or about us?" Kara Zor-El shrugs, taking Tim's arm and leaning against him. "Yes." Tim Drake leans into Kara instinctively, his arm sliding around her slim, sexy waist. "I don't know. I mean..I wasn't responsible for her getting hurt, but I couldn't stop it from happening." he sighs, "I don't know if there was anything I could've done to prevent it." he says simply, "As for us..I feel close to you, and I feel like you get me and I get you and I like how I feel when I'm around you and I like it when I make you smile, or laugh, or you drag me into Old Blue stores and make me wear rediculous sweatshirts." he trails off, "I like how you look at me." he says softly. Kara Zor-El giggles a little at the part about the sweatshirts. She gives his arm a little squeeze - very very slight, tender one ... and sighs. "Too bad I didnt crash on Earth years ago, huh?" Tim Drake shrugs, "Well, years ago I would've thought you were gross and had cooties." he explains a smile on his face. Kara Zor-El shrugs. "Nah you'd have thought I was cool because I can juggle tanks." Tim Drake thinks about this, "Well yeah, there is that. I'm only a guy after all." he confesses. He leans in again, and smiles. Kara Zor-El brushes up to Tim. "Can I meet her? Spoiler?" Tim Drake gives pause at this. "I guess so..I don't see why not." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "What's she like? She must be special for you to be so caught up about her." Tim Drake nods, "She is, I won't lie. She's got a spark..a personality and attitude that is undeniable." Kara Zor-El pauses. "Does she know anything about me?" Tim Drake nods, "I've told her I made a new friend." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "I mean... does she know anything about -me-" She motions at her chest a bit. "The whole S thing... I don't know how long she was in a coma." Tim Drake shakes his head, "I hadn't mentioned it, our of respect for you." Kara Zor-El nods a little. Then strokes Tim's cheek. "You're looking better, by the way. I'm happy your nose was set right." Tim Drake smiles, "I'm glad you set it right." When she touches him, he leans in a little. "Sorry I pushed that, by the way." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Just... you know... remember it was just sparring. I'm happy you're not intimidated though." Tim Drake laughs a little, "Oh I know. I just get a little intense when it comes to sparring. I'm not intimidated in the slightest." He finds a quiet, out of the way bench where there's few people, and sits down and leads Kara to sit down with him. Kara Zor-El sits up on the bench, propping herself up to lean against Tim with her legs up on the bench as well. She shrugs and sighs a bit. "You really are -very- good, you know. It reminded me a little of sparring with Diana or Artemis. Except... yknow.... they're really strong too." She frowns. She shouldnt have said that. Then again it was meant to be a compliment - she's saying Robin was as good a fighter as one of the best amazon fighters. Tim Drake smiles, "I accept that compliment for what it is. I can't be very strong right now - I'm still only 16, you know. Just wait until my body stops freaking out and I can build some muscle on it." he says, knowing what he has to do. "As good as an Amazon, huh? That's pretty high praise, right there." Kara Zor-El pauses. "I'm also only - " She stops herself from finishing that sentence, realizing the fact that they're both the same age probably shouldnt be brought up... then nods. "Yep! Not just any amazon either. Artemis. She's one of the best." She starts checking out his hand. "You're also a quick healer, that's good." Tim Drake nods, "A combination of accupuncture and homeopathic remedies. Certain herbal supplements quickly reduce bruising, others help the rebuilding and restrengthening of tendons and ligaments." he pauses, "What were you going to say, Kara?" Kara Zor-El waves her hand. "Something stupid, trust me. So.... feel like doing anything?" Tim Drake looks at Kara and smiles, his arm around him as he lean against him with her feet on the bench. "Honest truth?" he asks, looking down at her from how they're laying together. Kara Zor-El nods. "Yeah.... honest truth." She rests her head against him again and gets comfortable. Tim Drake gives a slight chuckle, "Anything as long as it's with you right now." Kara says, "I'm a little nervous to say anything. Whenever i want to do anything normal, something happens to force me to have to go all superhero. It's beginning to get a little iritating." She closes her eyes a bit. "What would you do with me if I was normal? The museum thing maybe? Can we do that?" Tim Drake nods, "Yeah, we can go to the museum..and Kara, if it matters?... you're normal enough for me." Kara Zor-El looks at him for a while. She's normal? "What sort of girls HAVE you been comparing me to?" she smiles, then slides off the bench to her feet. "I've been reading up on some of the Old Masters of Earth in case you did decide to take me to the art museum, by the way." Tim Drake grins and looks her right in the eye. "All of them." he says, taking her hand and walking, "That's cool, I haven't even done much of that. I know who they are, their styles, but not much about the people themselves." Kara Zor-El smiles as he takes her hand. "Yeah... all of them. I like reading. And the pictures are beautiful. Even the not so beautiful, scary ones are beautiful. Can't wait to see them in real life." Tim Drake smiles, "Then I guess we better go, then, huh?" he gives her hand a squeeze as they both head to the Gotham Art Museum for a nice day of looking at art.